This invention relates to roof bracing and roof structures incorporating said bracing, more particularly to bracing for trussed roofs and trussed roof structure incorporating said bracing.
The invention is especially directed to bracing for the junction of two dihedral roof surfaces meeting at a dihedral angle determined by trusses in a roof framing system, such as bracing for a ridge of a ridged roof structure (including a hip of a hipped roof structure) and a valley of a valleyed roof structure, and to roof structure such as ridged, hipped or valleyed structure incorporating said bracing.
The invention is also directed to a trussed roof structure incorporating the bracing which provides support for the roofing laid on the trusses.
Among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of bracing for the junction of two dihedral roof surfaces, such as the junction at a ridge of a ridged roof structure (including a hip of a hipped roof structure) or the valley of a valleyed roof structure, adapted for application to different roof structures having dihedral roof surfaces at different dihedral angles; the provision of such bracing which is not only economical to manufacture but economical to adapt for application to said different roof structures and to apply in the field; and the provision of trussed roof structures having dihedral roof surfaces with bracing for strengthening the junction of such surfaces and supporting the roofing.
In general, bracing of this invention is for application extending lengthwise of the junction of two dihedral roof surfaces where they meet at a dihedral angle determined by trusses in a roof framing system, said bracing comprising a pair of elongate braces each comprising a strip of sheet metal formed to have a longitudinally extending web and a flange extending from the web at a longitudinally extending edge of the web, the flange and web of each brace meeting at said edge at a predetermined angle, the web being bendable at said edge to different angles relative to the flange, said braces being applicable to said junction with the flanges in back-to-back engagement and with the webs extending laterally outward generally at said dihedral angle for generally flatwise engagement of the webs with said trusses and securement of the webs to the trusses.
A roof of the invention has a framing system comprising trusses meeting at a junction, the trusses determining two dihedral roof surfaces meeting at a dihedral angle at said junction, with bracing extending lengthwise of the junction comprising a pair of elongate braces each comprising a strip of sheet metal formed to comprise a longitudinally extending web and a flange extending from the web at a longitudinally extending edge of the web, said braces extending lengthwise of said junction with the flanges thereof in back-to-back engagement and with the webs extending laterally outward generally at said dihedral angle generally in flatwise engagement with and fastened to said trusses, and roofing on the trusses extending over the webs.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.